Opposites Don't Attract!
by Lavilicious
Summary: [SPOILERS]Asch and Luke are in Keterburg for some odd reason and Luke gets sick and has a nightmare. Then, they have a lover's quarrel. Who will win? [AschxLuke] Asch is kind of OOC. Gomen nee


"Asch, it hurts." Asch sighed. The pain was getting worse; he could feel it.

"Luke, shh, shh. It's going to be alright soon." He lied. Well, what else could he say? He set his hand on the other's forehead. This was it. There was nothing Asch could do for Luke anymore except pour out his love for him straight from his heart.

Luke started to moan in his deep slumber. "unnnh...Asch...come back. Don't leave! Please- NO!" Luke sat up quickly; eyes wide open. He stared at his surroundings. His hair was glued to his face from the sweat that appeared in the nightmare. The nightmare. Luke wanted to get it out of his head. It was the worst thing that could happen.

**Asch's inhuman pale face was fading into the air. Luke's arms trying to grab onto what was left of the dead body. Wet tears leaked from his eyes, but were never noticed; his vision was on Asch and Asch only. His arms were trembling so much. **

**He was trying to take it in. Asch. Dead. He didn't care if Lorelei was freed or not. Asch was the only important thing in his life. **

**"Asch, come back. Don't leave!" His arms switched from trembling to shaking terribly. He could barely grasp what was left besides Asch's clothing. "Please." He watched his body unwillingly. Soon he, Luke, was going to disappear too. "NO!" He screamed his lungs out. This couldn't happen! Asch was...Asch is gone! **

**Luke collapsed onto the fonic glyph that was carrying only one body now. He held onto the clothes tight to his body. It was the only thing that belonged to Asch now. He couldn't be gone! Not now! Not when Luke had saved the world! They could live together in this new world together!**

He remembered. The memory of Asch dieing before Lorelei brought him to life again. He remembered the emotions flowing before him.

It must be the illness. Yes. He will blame it on that.

"Luke! Are you okay?" The familiar voice cried out to him.

"Asch!" He held onto his beloved Asch and cried. "Don't go, Asch. I need you. Please don't...please don't leave." Luke sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Shh, shh. I'm not going to leave. I'm right here." He rubbed the bed-ridden child's back slowly; trying to ease his pain. "Don't cry, Luke. I'm right here." He kneeled down to match his height. He stared into the emerald abyss. His dullen eyes that only showed pain and sorrow. He was looking into his own eyes.

"Asch." Luke's eyes were bright red around the green; either making the eyes seem brighter, or making it seem like he was crying hours on end.

Asch sighed. He kissed the redhead lightly and wrapped his arms around the fragile form. "Shh. It's okay. Relax. I'm here." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Asch." Luke smiled; All the pain in his eyes disappearing like fog in a sunny day.

"I love you too, Luke." Asch smiled as well, to keep the happiness ongoing.

"Promise you won't leave?" The lighter redhead held hands with his original.

"I promise, you dreck." He said the last part sarcastically; memories flying into his face about the times he and Luke 'hated' each other. "You need to get better from that stupid fever." He reprimanded his replica.

"I've been sick for what, a day? What do you expect? We're in Keterburg!" Luke laughed. He might win this argument.

"Yeah? Then why haven't **I** gotten sick?" Asch brought the level up. What excuse could Luke think of?

"I was cooped up in the manor for seven years of my life! You were traveling the world during that time!" Asch sighed. Damn it. He **actually** won this time. He brought his face closer to Luke's. He closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately. It felt like he was kissing himself.

He pulled away for the lack of air was hurting him. "I win." Asch laughed. That was the only was he could win in an impossible argument.

"Cheater." Luke pouted.

He nor Asch believed that opposites attract. He and Asch were replica and original. They were practically the same. Same stubbornness, almost same red hair, same eyes, same fonon frequency! They were the same and they attracted to each other.


End file.
